


мосты

by cuddho



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddho/pseuds/cuddho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вам следует для начала узнать следующие факты:<br/>1. Биврест - мост в Валхаллу.<br/>2. число сорок. (40) — это число испытания, соблюдения поста и уединения<br/>3. картина, которая не нравится Стиву - конечно же аллюзия на Цезаря, переходящего Рубикон. "Перейти Рубикон" означает принять важное решение.<br/>4. картинка на задней обложке, конечно же, - аллюзия на револючионный плакат СССР - неизвестная миру картина с Лениным.<br/>Теперь, когда вы предупреждены, пристегнитесь: на высокий стиль не претендуем, на уникальное чувство юмора - тоже. Сердечки справа, рвотные пакетики - слева. Поехали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	мосты

Противно быть под ярмом — даже во имя свободы.  
© Карл Маркс

 

Стив подходит к бару и наливает себе рома. Сильный запах спиртного моментально бьет в ноздри, но мужчина даже не меняется в лице. Капитан Америка методично наливает себе двести грамм, опускает стакан на подлокотник кресла, затем возвращает бутылку на стол, резким движением завинчивает пробку и ставит обратно в бар. Стекло испуганно звякает. Чуть громче, чем должно бы.  
Он проделывает все медленно, неторопливо: тому, кто не может умереть, и спешить-то особо некуда. Через прозрачную, древесного цвета, жидкость видно, как он берет с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и тяжело падает в то же кресло, откидывая голову на его мягкую кожаную спинку. В свете старой, едва живой лампы на его лице отчетливо видны залегшие глубокие тени под глазами  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Капитан Америка тоже устает?  
Делая первый глоток, Стив думает, что зря взял эту книгу. На большой глянцевой обложке светло-серого цвета с изображением какого-то залива черным курсивом выведено “Мосты в истории и культурах мира”.  
Стив не любит мосты. Он открывает книгу сразу на третьей главе.  
Делая второй глоток, он читает о том, что люди издревле наделяли мосты мистической силой. “В Китае считали, что на мосту можно встретить духа близкого человека. Для этого, - говорилось в книге, - не обязательно было в буквальном смысле идти по мосту. Можно было представить его и пройти до середины. Там вас ждал бы умерший, которого вы желали увидеть.” Дальше жирным курсивом было выделено: _ **“Не хотите попробовать?”**_.  
Стив не хочет пробовать. Воспоминания возвращают его на 90 лет назад.  
Он на мосту. Мир вокруг взрывается грохотом, жаром: рушатся пеноблоки, в воздухе, в котором нет ничего кроме огня и копоти, подлетают бетонные щепки, подброшенные взрывной волной. Металлическая обшивка вокруг вся оранжевая от огня и внизу, утробно рыча кренящимися уровнями, зияет огромная рыжая геенна. С другой стороны моста на него действительно смотрит близкий человек. Он смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь перекричать адскую какофонию вокруг, но Стив видит только, как он машет руками и смотрит на него так, будто его режут по живому.  
Все, как в книге. Вот только умершим он тогда еще не был.  
Одновременно с третьим глотком он слышит, как глянцевые страницы вместо привычного шороха дешевой бумаги издают странный булькающий звук. Фотографии мостов всех размеров и качеств мелькают перед глазами мужчины, превращаясь в пестрое не пойми что.  
Стив никак не может напиться. И не напьется. Он думает: хорошо, что в книге столько страниц.  
На сороковой странице Стив видит фотографию заснеженного моста. Огромное, почти полностью белое фото на всю страницу. Глубоко внизу - серо-черная лестница рельс, небо - сплошной карандашный штрих, черные продолговатые полосы свай исчезают под белой кляксой снега.  
Стив ненавидит снег. Он долго смотрит на снимок и с ничего не выражающим лицом переворачивает страницу, на которой его поджидает мрачный разворот военной тематики. Человек во главе войска пересекает узкий деревянный мост, внизу - мирный, болотистого цвета, поток, на берегу впереди - вооруженные люди. Длинная надпись в левом нижнем углу, видимо, название, но Стив его не читает. Спокойная на любой посторонний взгляд картина отчего-то вызывает у него неприязнь, устойчивое отторжение. Он тянется за глотком, но вместо ожидаемой дозы спиртного обнаруживает пустой стакан. Стив не раздражается. Он отставляет стакан и закрывает энциклопедию. За добавкой рома он не идет. Он кладет книгу разворотом вниз, как делают, чтобы не потерять страницу, хотя точно знает, что больше ее никогда не откроет.  
В глаза ему бросается задний разворот: на широком изогнутом дугой мосту стоит человек с большим развевающимся флагом. Он один выделяется среди толпы ростом и целеустремленным взглядом, не видящим, кажется, ничего кроме своей мечты. На фоне черно-белого, тусклого изображения, как фонарь ночью, выделяется алеющая советская звезда.  
Карусель картинок поднимается в голове Капитана, как снежный буран. Такой же, как и той ночью. В голове возникает мысль: будь он человеком, ему бы стало плохо. У него, наверное, должны бы трястись руки, но ладони спокойно лежат на подлокотниках. Ведь у Роджерса идеальное тело. В него напичкано столько суперспособностей, что он как микс из дорогого ресторана: идеальное тело с идеальными рефлексами, идеальный солдат, идеальное оружие.  
Идеальности столько, что блевать он, видимо, тоже будет ею.  
Стив долго смотрит на звезду. Он не пытается практиковать телекинез и/или уничтожить ее взглядом. В глазах Капитана - зияющая пустота, куда беззвучно падает застывшее в зрачках отражение пятиконечной звезды. Он как контейнер, не заполненный ничем, в нем глухо бьется ничто, как об стенки гроба. Внутри лишь воспоминания, как шарики для пинг-понга: прыгают, подбрасываемые памятью: дынь, дынь, дынь - и от стуков о голые стены идет эхо:  
Противно быть под ярмом — даже во имя свободы. © Карл Маркс Стив подходит к бару и наливает себе рома. Сильный запах спиртного моментально бьет в ноздри, но мужчина даже не меняется в лице. Капитан Америка методично наливает себе двести грамм, опускает стакан на подлокотник кресла, затем возвращает бутылку на стол, резким движением завинчивает пробку и ставит обратно в бар. Стекло испуганно звякает. Чуть громче, чем должно бы. Он проделывает все медленно, неторопливо: тому, кто не может умереть, и спешить-то особо некуда. Через прозрачную, древесного цвета, жидкость видно, как он берет с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и тяжело падает в то же кресло, откидывая голову на его мягкую кожаную спинку. В свете старой, едва живой лампы на его лице отчетливо видны залегшие глубокие тени под глазами Кто бы мог подумать, что Капитан Америка тоже устает? Делая первый глоток, Стив думает, что зря взял эту книгу. На большой глянцевой обложке светло-серого цвета с изображением какого-то залива черным курсивом выведено “Мосты в истории и культурах мира”. Стив не любит мосты. Он открывает книгу сразу на третьей главе. Делая второй глоток, он читает о том, что люди издревле наделяли мосты мистической силой. “В Китае считали, что на мосту можно встретить духа близкого человека. Для этого, - говорилось в книге, - не обязательно было в буквальном смысле идти по мосту. Можно было представить его и пройти до середины. Там вас ждал бы умерший, которого вы желали увидеть.” Дальше жирным курсивом было выделено: “Не хотите попробовать?” . Стив не хочет пробовать. Воспоминания возвращают его на 90 лет назад. Он на мосту. Мир вокруг взрывается грохотом, жаром: рушатся пеноблоки, в воздухе, в котором нет ничего кроме огня и копоти, подлетают бетонные щепки, подброшенные взрывной волной. Металлическая обшивка вокруг вся оранжевая от огня и внизу, утробно рыча кренящимися уровнями, зияет огромная рыжая геенна. С другой стороны моста на него действительно смотрит близкий человек. Он смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь перекричать адскую какофонию вокруг, но Стив видит только, как он машет руками и смотрит на него так, будто его режут по живому. Все, как в книге. Вот только умершим он тогда еще не был. Одновременно с третьим глотком он слышит, как глянцевые страницы вместо привычного шороха дешевой бумаги издают странный булькающий звук. Фотографии мостов всех размеров и качеств мелькают перед глазами мужчины, превращаясь в пестрое не пойми что. Стив никак не может напиться. И не напьется. Он думает: хорошо, что в книге столько страниц. На сороковой странице Стив видит фотографию заснеженного моста. Огромное, почти полностью белое фото на всю страницу. Глубоко внизу - серо-черная лестница рельс, небо - сплошной карандашный штрих, черные продолговатые полосы свай исчезают под белой кляксой снега. Стив ненавидит снег. Он долго смотрит на снимок и с ничего не выражающим лицом переворачивает страницу, на которой его поджидает мрачный разворот военной тематики. Человек во главе войска пересекает узкий деревянный мост, внизу - мирный, болотистого цвета, поток, на берегу впереди - вооруженные люди. Длинная надпись в левом нижнем углу, видимо, название, но Стив его не читает. Спокойная на любой посторонний взгляд картина отчего-то вызывает у него неприязнь, устойчивое отторжение. Он тянется за глотком, но вместо ожидаемой дозы спиртного обнаруживает пустой стакан. Стив не раздражается. Он отставляет стакан и закрывает энциклопедию. За добавкой рома он не идет. Он кладет книгу разворотом вниз, как делают, чтобы не потерять страницу, хотя точно знает, что больше ее никогда не откроет. В глаза ему бросается задний разворот: на широком изогнутом дугой мосту стоит человек с большим развевающимся флагом. Он один выделяется среди толпы ростом и целеустремленным взглядом, не видящим, кажется, ничего кроме своей мечты. На фоне черно-белого, тусклого изображения, как фонарь ночью, выделяется алеющая советская звезда. Карусель картинок поднимается в голове Капитана, как снежный буран. Такой же, как и той ночью. В голове возникает мысль: будь он человеком, ему бы стало плохо. У него, наверное, должны бы трястись руки, но ладони спокойно лежат на подлокотниках. Ведь у Роджерса идеальное тело. В него напичкано столько суперспособностей, что он как микс из дорогого ресторана: идеальное тело с идеальными рефлексами, идеальный солдат, идеальное оружие. Идеальности столько, что блевать он, видимо, тоже будет ею. Стив долго смотрит на звезду. Он не пытается практиковать телекинез и/или уничтожить ее взглядом. В глазах Капитана - зияющая пустота, куда беззвучно падает застывшее в зрачках отражение пятиконечной звезды. Он как контейнер, не заполненный ничем, в нем глухо бьется ничто, как об стенки гроба. Внутри лишь воспоминания, как шарики для пинг-понга: прыгают, подбрасываемые памятью: дынь, дынь, дынь - и от стуков о голые стены идет эхо: “А еще у нас есть Биврест, - звучит в его голове голос Тора. В его воспоминаниях тот стоит, грузно сложив руки на груди, и басовито раглагольствует на все помещение, - но по нему теперь никто не ходит.” “Потому что сломан?” - встревает баритон углубившегося в регулировку костюма Старка. “Нет, - смеется здоровяк и задумчиво добавляет, - потому что не возвращаются.”. Капитан видит заснеженную бездну с другого края стены черных, покрытых льдом, скал. Он слышит далекий гудок поезда. Искаженный призмой памяти, тот звучит, как вздох, полный отчаянного горя. Одинокий вопль среди мертвенной тишины гор. Когда Баки падает, Стив даже не может испугаться. Он просто смотрит на улетающее вниз тело и в голове его такая же пустота, как и та, куда оно упадет. Тогда он испугался неизвестной пустоты пропасти внизу. Теперь же о пустоте он знает слишком много. Мужчина равнодушно косится на бокал, но с места так и не двигается. Баки выжил, но цена такой жизни кажется Стиву чьей-то плоской шуткой, подвальным юмором. Ощущение - как от грязи на белых туфлях. Все его грусти и заботы кажутся сейчас печалями первого мира. Его убивает эта нелепость. Но еще больше убивает Стива бездействие. Он знает, чувствует, что просто обязан что-то сделать. Не важно, что. Не важно, как. “В японской мифологии, - говорит в голове Стива голос из прошлого, - боги построили мост, который соединил Небо и Землю. ” Он задается вопросом: что объединит построенный им мост? Зачем? Вопросы один за одним возникают в его уставшем мозгу и рассыпаются, оставляя лишь горькое послевкусие невыполненных обещаний, надежд и запах одиночества. По большому счету, Стив осознает, что должен, обязан убить Баки. Он поднимается с кресла и, бросив тяжелый взгляд на часы, начинает собираться в дорогу. Сонно щелкает стрелка часов, до рассвета — три с половиной часа. Говорят, на том свете мостов не бывает. Но Стив не позволит Барнсу это проверить. Противно быть под ярмом — даже во имя свободы. © Карл Маркс Стив подходит к бару и наливает себе рома. Сильный запах спиртного моментально бьет в ноздри, но мужчина даже не меняется в лице. Капитан Америка методично наливает себе двести грамм, опускает стакан на подлокотник кресла, затем возвращает бутылку на стол, резким движением завинчивает пробку и ставит обратно в бар. Стекло испуганно звякает. Чуть громче, чем должно бы. Он проделывает все медленно, неторопливо: тому, кто не может умереть, и спешить-то особо некуда. Через прозрачную, древесного цвета, жидкость видно, как он берет с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и тяжело падает в то же кресло, откидывая голову на его мягкую кожаную спинку. В свете старой, едва живой лампы на его лице отчетливо видны залегшие глубокие тени под глазами Кто бы мог подумать, что Капитан Америка тоже устает? Делая первый глоток, Стив думает, что зря взял эту книгу. На большой глянцевой обложке светло-серого цвета с изображением какого-то залива черным курсивом выведено “Мосты в истории и культурах мира”. Стив не любит мосты. Он открывает книгу сразу на третьей главе. Делая второй глоток, он читает о том, что люди издревле наделяли мосты мистической силой. “В Китае считали, что на мосту можно встретить духа близкого человека. Для этого, - говорилось в книге, - не обязательно было в буквальном смысле идти по мосту. Можно было представить его и пройти до середины. Там вас ждал бы умерший, которого вы желали увидеть.” Дальше жирным курсивом было выделено: “Не хотите попробовать?” . Стив не хочет пробовать. Воспоминания возвращают его на 90 лет назад. Он на мосту. Мир вокруг взрывается грохотом, жаром: рушатся пеноблоки, в воздухе, в котором нет ничего кроме огня и копоти, подлетают бетонные щепки, подброшенные взрывной волной. Металлическая обшивка вокруг вся оранжевая от огня и внизу, утробно рыча кренящимися уровнями, зияет огромная рыжая геенна. С другой стороны моста на него действительно смотрит близкий человек. Он смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь перекричать адскую какофонию вокруг, но Стив видит только, как он машет руками и смотрит на него так, будто его режут по живому. Все, как в книге. Вот только умершим он тогда еще не был. Одновременно с третьим глотком он слышит, как глянцевые страницы вместо привычного шороха дешевой бумаги издают странный булькающий звук. Фотографии мостов всех размеров и качеств мелькают перед глазами мужчины, превращаясь в пестрое не пойми что. Стив никак не может напиться. И не напьется. Он думает: хорошо, что в книге столько страниц. На сороковой странице Стив видит фотографию заснеженного моста. Огромное, почти полностью белое фото на всю страницу. Глубоко внизу - серо-черная лестница рельс, небо - сплошной карандашный штрих, черные продолговатые полосы свай исчезают под белой кляксой снега. Стив ненавидит снег. Он долго смотрит на снимок и с ничего не выражающим лицом переворачивает страницу, на которой его поджидает мрачный разворот военной тематики. Человек во главе войска пересекает узкий деревянный мост, внизу - мирный, болотистого цвета, поток, на берегу впереди - вооруженные люди. Длинная надпись в левом нижнем углу, видимо, название, но Стив его не читает. Спокойная на любой посторонний взгляд картина отчего-то вызывает у него неприязнь, устойчивое отторжение. Он тянется за глотком, но вместо ожидаемой дозы спиртного обнаруживает пустой стакан. Стив не раздражается. Он отставляет стакан и закрывает энциклопедию. За добавкой рома он не идет. Он кладет книгу разворотом вниз, как делают, чтобы не потерять страницу, хотя точно знает, что больше ее никогда не откроет. В глаза ему бросается задний разворот: на широком изогнутом дугой мосту стоит человек с большим развевающимся флагом. Он один выделяется среди толпы ростом и целеустремленным взглядом, не видящим, кажется, ничего кроме своей мечты. На фоне черно-белого, тусклого изображения, как фонарь ночью, выделяется алеющая советская звезда. Карусель картинок поднимается в голове Капитана, как снежный буран. Такой же, как и той ночью. В голове возникает мысль: будь он человеком, ему бы стало плохо. У него, наверное, должны бы трястись руки, но ладони спокойно лежат на подлокотниках. Ведь у Роджерса идеальное тело. В него напичкано столько суперспособностей, что он как микс из дорогого ресторана: идеальное тело с идеальными рефлексами, идеальный солдат, идеальное оружие. Идеальности столько, что блевать он, видимо, тоже будет ею. Стив долго смотрит на звезду. Он не пытается практиковать телекинез и/или уничтожить ее взглядом. В глазах Капитана - зияющая пустота, куда беззвучно падает застывшее в зрачках отражение пятиконечной звезды. Он как контейнер, не заполненный ничем, в нем глухо бьется ничто, как об стенки гроба. Внутри лишь воспоминания, как шарики для пинг-понга: прыгают, подбрасываемые памятью: дынь, дынь, дынь - и от стуков о голые стены идет эхо: “А еще у нас есть Биврест, - звучит в его голове голос Тора. В его воспоминаниях тот стоит, грузно сложив руки на груди, и басовито раглагольствует на все помещение, - но по нему теперь никто не ходит.” “Потому что сломан?” - встревает баритон углубившегося в регулировку костюма Старка. “Нет, - смеется здоровяк и задумчиво добавляет, - потому что не возвращаются.”. Капитан видит заснеженную бездну с другого края стены черных, покрытых льдом, скал. Он слышит далекий гудок поезда. Искаженный призмой памяти, тот звучит, как вздох, полный отчаянного горя. Одинокий вопль среди мертвенной тишины гор. Когда Баки падает, Стив даже не может испугаться. Он просто смотрит на улетающее вниз тело и в голове его такая же пустота, как и та, куда оно упадет. Тогда он испугался неизвестной пустоты пропасти внизу. Теперь же о пустоте он знает слишком много. Мужчина равнодушно косится на бокал, но с места так и не двигается. Баки выжил, но цена такой жизни кажется Стиву чьей-то плоской шуткой, подвальным юмором. Ощущение - как от грязи на белых туфлях. Все его грусти и заботы кажутся сейчас печалями первого мира. Его убивает эта нелепость. Но еще больше убивает Стива бездействие. Он знает, чувствует, что просто обязан что-то сделать. Не важно, что. Не важно, как. “В японской мифологии, - говорит в голове Стива голос из прошлого, - боги построили мост, который соединил Небо и Землю. ” Он задается вопросом: что объединит построенный им мост? Зачем? Вопросы один за одним возникают в его уставшем мозгу и рассыпаются, оставляя лишь горькое послевкусие невыполненных обещаний, надежд и запах одиночества. По большому счету, Стив осознает, что должен, обязан убить Баки. Он поднимается с кресла и, бросив тяжелый взгляд на часы, начинает собираться в дорогу. Сонно щелкает стрелка часов, до рассвета — три с половиной часа. Говорят, на том свете мостов не бывает. Но Стив не позволит Барнсу это проверить.  
 _“А еще у нас есть Биврест, - звучит в его голове голос Тора. В его воспоминаниях тот стоит, грузно сложив руки на груди, и басовито раглагольствует на все помещение, - но по нему теперь никто не ходит.”_  
“Потому что сломан?” - встревает баритон углубившегося в регулировку костюма Старка.  
“Нет, - смеется здоровяк и задумчиво добавляет, - потому что не возвращаются.”.  
Капитан видит заснеженную бездну с другого края стены черных, покрытых льдом, скал. Он слышит далекий гудок поезда. Искаженный призмой памяти, тот звучит, как вздох, полный отчаянного горя. Одинокий вопль среди мертвенной тишины гор.  
Когда Баки падает, Стив даже не может испугаться. Он просто смотрит на улетающее вниз тело и в голове его такая же пустота, как и та, куда оно упадет. Тогда он испугался неизвестной пустоты пропасти внизу. Теперь же о пустоте он знает слишком много.  
Мужчина равнодушно косится на бокал, но с места так и не двигается.  
Баки выжил, но цена такой жизни кажется Стиву чьей-то плоской шуткой, подвальным юмором. Ощущение - как от грязи на белых туфлях. Все его грусти и заботы кажутся сейчас печалями первого мира.  
Его убивает эта нелепость.  
Но еще больше убивает Стива бездействие. Он знает, чувствует, что просто обязан что-то сделать. Не важно, что. Не важно, как.  
 _“В японской мифологии, - говорит в голове Стива голос из прошлого, - боги построили мост, который соединил Небо и Землю. ”_  
Он задается вопросом: что объединит построенный им мост? Зачем?  
Вопросы один за одним возникают в его уставшем мозгу и рассыпаются, оставляя лишь горькое послевкусие невыполненных обещаний, надежд и запах одиночества.  
По большому счету, Стив осознает, что должен, обязан убить Баки. Он поднимается с кресла и, бросив тяжелый взгляд на часы, начинает собираться в дорогу.  
Сонно щелкает стрелка часов, до рассвета — три с половиной часа.  
Говорят, на том свете мостов не бывает. Но Стив не позволит Барнсу это проверить.


End file.
